1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to repelling apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved bird repelling device wherein the same is arranged to discourage birds relative to association to an associated area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bird repelling apparatus is available in the prior art and exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,770 to Nuttle employing audible and visual repelling structure.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a bird repelling apparatus arranged to discourage birds relative to alightment in various areas such as agricultural crops, public access areas, and the like, where bird consistent presence may become a nuisance to individuals and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.